


I Just Wanna Taste It

by adidasaintlarents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, Lesbians, Louis and Zayn are lifeguards, Louis embrasses herself, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Song: Watermelon Sugar (Harry Styles), Ziam is hinted at but if you blink you'll miss it, indiscreet oogling, nothing too wild, tiny yellow bikini, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adidasaintlarents/pseuds/adidasaintlarents
Summary: Louis tries to be more subtle with her staring as she starts internally panicking, watching Green Eyes bring the fruit up to those luscious lips. She takes a bite.Two things happen: a bead of juice drips from the fruit and makes its way down towards the girl’s perfectly rounded breasts, and a shrill sound breaks through the air.The girl startles and snaps her gaze towards Louis once more.“Louis!” Zayn exclaims.Mortified, Louis quickly comes to the realization thatshewas the cause of the sound, having let out a sharp breath around the whistle in her mouth as she watched this girl drip watermelon juice all over herself in her tiny yellow knit bikini.-Or, a girl direction AU loosely inspired by the WS music video where lifeguard Louis accidentally blows her whistle at beachgoer Harry while checking her out and they proceed to fuck in the bathhouse.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103
Collections: Fine Line Fic Fest





	I Just Wanna Taste It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [Fine Line Fic Fest](https://finelineficfest.tumblr.com//). Make sure you check out all the other great fics in the collection which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FineLineFicFest//)!

Louis can't focus.

Louis can't focus and that's a rather serious problem because she's a lifeguard on duty for quite a long stretch of beach.

Luckily, she has Zayn perched on the seat next to her in their stand. It’s also a Thursday afternoon, so not very busy.

“Close your mouth, mate. You’re about to start drooling,” Zayn smirks without glancing at her.

Louis shoots up straight in her chair, a strand of short brown hair falling out of her small ponytail and into her eyes as she turns to glare at Zayn. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I’m just surveying the beach, which is, you know, my _job_.”

“Right, okay, I didn’t realize today you were assigned to only watch those girls over there,” Zayn replies, sarcasm heavy in her voice. She gestures to two women in front of them, a few meters to the left of their stand. The pale bleach blonde is sprawled out on a fold-out chair under a rainbow-patterned umbrella, and her friend is laid out on a towel in the sun next to her, long legs and arms splayed out as she soaks up vitamin D.

Louis groans. “I can’t help it, Zee, did you look at them? They’re gorgeous.”

“Yeah, they are,” Zayn agrees, “but you have your eyes on the tall curly one, don’t you?”

Just as Zayn mentions her, the girl sits up and turns to talk to her blonde friend. She pushes her oval-shaped white sunglasses up into her long, golden brown locks of hair as she moves. As if in slow motion, she turns a little more and locks eyes with Louis. Louis’ breath catches.

The girl’s eyes are a stunning shade of jade green, noticeable even from up in the lifeguard stand. Her lips form a perfect, dark pink pout that someone ought to write poetry about. Louis feels glued to her seat, stuck oogling this striking woman who isn’t breaking eye contact. The brunette’s lips twitch up into a smile and she raises one hand to wave at Louis.

Her movement snaps Louis out of her daze, blushing furiously as she gives a timid wave back and immediately looks away. Zayn cackles at Louis, having watched the exchange.

“Shut up,” Louis hisses at her. She sticks her whistle between her teeth resolutely so Zayn can’t make any more comments about her mouth hanging open.

Green Eyes says something to her friend and gestures at the cooler they’ve brought. Blondie reaches down to open it and rifle around. The curly-haired girl turns her back to the water as the blonde hands her a large, dark red slice of watermelon from the Tupperware she’s grabbed.

Louis tries to be more subtle with her staring as she starts internally panicking, watching Green Eyes bring the fruit up to those luscious lips. She takes a bite.

Two things happen: a bead of juice drips from the fruit and makes its way down towards the girl’s perfectly rounded breasts, and a shrill sound breaks through the air.

The girl startles and snaps her gaze towards Louis once more.

“Louis!” Zayn exclaims.

Mortified, Louis quickly comes to the realization that _she_ was the cause of the sound, having let out a sharp breath around the whistle in her mouth as she watched this girl drip watermelon juice all over herself in her tiny yellow knit bikini. Louis watches in horror as the girl gets up from her towel and, watermelon still in hand, begins to make her way towards the lifeguard stand.

Louis’ mind races, frantically searching for something to say, some way to explain herself as Green Eyes approaches, but she’s beat to it.

“Erm, hello, I believe you blew your whistle at me, so I came to ask what I did wrong?” She asks, blinking up slowly at Louis, eyes twinkling.

“No! Uh- I mean- you didn’t do- I just noticed that—" Zayn cuts off Louis’ hopeless stuttering (what is wrong with her, she never stutters!), shoving Louis’ shoulder as she speaks, “Nothing wrong, you’re just too fit for this one here. Couldn’t handle herself.”

Louis’ hands come up to cover her face as her blush deepens. She must be redder than the piece of watermelon in the girl’s hand by now. Seriously, she’s going to kill Zayn. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so embarrassed in her life.

“Oh… I see,” the girl’s voice sounds pleased, but Louis could easily be misinterpreting thanks to the life crisis she’s currently having.

“Yeah, she’s a fantastic lifeguard, but she has a tendency to hyper-focus on the pretty-“

“Watermelon juice!” Louis blurts out, desperate to shut Zayn up.

“Uh- pardon?” Green Eyes asks.

“You, uh, you dripped watermelon juice all over your front. Didn’t want you to stain your nice swimsuit,” Louis croaks out, hoping her excuse sounds passable.

The girl looks down at her chest, then back up at Louis with a smirk.

“Hmm… you’re right. And this bikini was rather expensive too, for my college student budget,” she pouts, jutting her bottom lip out, “are you any good at getting stains out? Could you maybe come to the bathhouse and help me?”

Louis blinks at her. “Umm, I don't-“ she starts, not knowing how to respond, brain almost entirely turned to mush, but Zayn forcefully nudges her, cutting her off once more. “Louis is great at that! She’d be happy to help you.” (Both Zayn and Louis know that is a blatant lie, Louis doesn't even do her laundry, but Louis hyped Zayn up to the cute, brown-eyed girl that works at the smoothie shop across from the beach last month and they’ve gone on several dates since then, so Louis figures this is her repayment. Maybe she won’t have to kill her after all.)

“Great!” Harry grins.

Louis stumbles down the ladder to follow the already-retreating Official Dream Girl towards the bathhouse, aching as she gets an eyeful of the girl’s pert bum in her cheeky swimsuit.

Holding the door open for Louis, the girl looks back at her cheerfully. “Thanks so much for your help…” she trails off expectantly. As she throws the watermelon rind in the bin, Louis realizes she’s fishing for her name. “Louis,” she supplies.

“Louis,” the girl repeats, sending a shiver through Louis with the way her name sounds in the girl’s gravelly voice. “I’m Harry.”

“Harry,” she echoes, “hi.”

“Hi,” Harry’s mouth quirks into a smile.

“Right, so, uh, what’s the best way to get fruit juice out of a knit?” Louis asks, trying to shake herself out of her trance. Maybe not a question she should be asking considering she’s supposed to know what she’s doing here, but.

“Probably just dab cold water on it with a towel, but do you think you could do it for me? ‘M not very good at dabbing, I always end up just rubbing the stain in further.”

Are they seriously still talking about laundry? Louis doesn’t even know what dabbing means in this context, but she’s willing to do (almost) anything this stunning woman asks of her at this point. “

Sure thing,” she responds, grabbing a clean hand towel and turning on the tap to douse it. She turns back around and shakily touches the towel to the tip of Harry’s triangle top.

“This okay?” she asks. Louis can’t believe she’s here, practically touching the very boobs she’d been admiring earlier.

“Yeah, it’s great,” Harry replies, and is it just Louis, or does her voice sound a little unsteady?

“Alright,” Louis breathes out, pressing the towel harder against the swimsuit in what she assumes is a dabbing motion. Louis realizes she’s losing herself in the task of cautiously avoiding touching Harry’s tit, so she rushes to start a conversation.

“So, what brings you to the beach on a Thursday afternoon?” she asks.

“My friend Niall and I just finished our last exam of the semester so we came to celebrate!”

“Oh, that’s nice, I remember what finals week was like and I would probably be doing the exact same thing,” says Louis, still pressing a towel to Harry’s chest and what is her life at this point, honestly?

“You’re out of uni? How old are you?” Harry inquires.

“’M twenty-four, what about you?”

“Twenty-two,” Harry replies, flicking some loose curls off her shoulder. Louis gets a whiff of her strawberry-scented shampoo and feels a little faint. “What did you study?”

“Marine sciences,” says Louis, perking up at the mention of her field of study, “I just love everything to do with the oc—" but she is cut off by Harry letting out a loud moan.

“Oh!” Louis exclaims, startling at the unexpected (but incredibly sexy) noise.

“S-sorry,” Harry breathes out, “I just- they’re really sensitive.”

Puzzled, Louis looks down at where she’s been holding the towel against Harry’s swimsuit. She realizes she’d started talking with her hands as she got excited at the mention of her degree, and accidentally brushed against Harry’s nipple in the process, now witnessing it harden and become visible through the knit top.

“Oh. _Oh_ , I’m so sorry, didn’t realize my hand slipped,” Louis explains, quickly removing her hands all together, hoping she hasn’t made the woman uncomfortable. “Um, on the bright side, I think your swimsuit is all clean.”

When Louis looks up to meet Harry’s eyes, she finds them unfocused, just thin rings of green around her dilated pupils, her lips parted slightly. After a beat of eye contact, tension igniting between them, Harry asks, “Are you sure? I think there’s still a little right… here.”

She grabs Louis’ hand, the one not holding the towel, and slowly brings it back to lightly cup her breast. She pauses, looking at Louis to check if she’s okay with what’s happening. Louis’ mouth goes dry. Stuck in a locker room, her hand on one of the most delicious-looking boobs she’s ever seen (that- wow- barely even fits in her hand), attached to an equally delicious-looking woman, something in Louis snaps.

In one motion, Louis tightens her grip on Harry’s tit and wraps her other hand around the girl’s lovely waist, abruptly pulling her closer. Harry lets out a gasp at the handling.

“This okay?” Louis asks, voice lowering an octave, eyes on Harry’s pinkpinkpink lips.

“God, yes,” Harry groans, “wanted you from the moment I spotted you on that lifeguard stand.”

With that, Louis crushes their lips together, ready to give this girl everything. Harry lets out another noise as their lips meet, opening her mouth almost immediately to allow Louis to kiss her deeper. Louis doesn’t think she’s ever been so horny as she slips her tongue into Harry’s mouth, tasting the sugary sweet watermelon lingering on her tongue.

Harry’s hands come up to grab Louis’ bum, pulling her even closer as she slips one of her long legs between Louis’. Louis lets out a moan of her own and breaks the kiss off to mouth at Harry’s jaw and throat. Louis then remembers she’s got a hand on Harry’s boob and pulls off of her neck to watch as she trails one finger teasingly across Harry’s nipple.

“Louis, please,” Harry cries.

“What, baby? What do you want?” Louis asks.

“You- everything. Want your mouth everywhere.”

Louis groans and brings her other hand up to play with Harry’s neglected tit. “Yeah, sweetheart, you need more? This isn’t enough for you?”

“Please,” Harry cries again, already so worked up. Louis feels like she might go into cardiac arrest with how responsive Harry is.

She reaches one hand around to where the bikini top is tied and tugs it open in one go. The swimsuit top rises up her chest, causing Harry’s tits to tumble out.

“God, Harry, these will be the death of me, I swear,” Louis huffs out, latching on to Harry’s collarbone to suck a mark there. She slowly trails her tongue down the same path she watched watermelon juice travel earlier. She makes her way down to Harry’s breasts and takes a moment to appreciate her small, light brown nipples, skin pulled taut as they stand at attention.

Unable to resist any longer, Louis wraps her mouth around the nipple, sucking hard as Harry cries out, hands coming to grab at Louis’ hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry sighs. Louis swirls it in her mouth before moving to pay attention to her other nipple, hand coming up to pinch the right one, wet with her spit. Louis feels her clit throb as she worships Harry’s tits. Harry’s moans are getting progressively louder as her hips jut forward, like Harry has no control over the action. Louis pulls off.

“Can I go down lower, baby girl?” Louis asks, double-checking that she’s receiving the message correctly.

“Yeah,” Harry gasps. “But I wanna see you too.”

“Of course,” Louis replies, straightening up and reaching for the straps of her red one piece. Harry’s hands come up to help her get her arms out, tugging the fabric down quickly so that Louis’ pert breasts pop out.

“Wow,” Harry whispers. “Stunning.”

A warm feeling erupts in Louis’ tummy at Harry’s praise, feeling adored. Harry’s hands come to wrap around Louis’ boobs, fitting them perfectly in her large hands.

“Fuck,” Louis grunts. She feels desperate to be touching Harry again, so she brings one hand to Harry’s toned stomach, admiring her adorable little love handles that peek out of her little bikini bottoms. She trails her hand lower and lower down Harry’s long torso until finally it comes to rest right above her swimsuit, fingertips brushing the material.

Louis looks up to meet Harry’s eyes as she tucks her fingers under the swimsuit and finally reaches down to brush Harry’s cunt. Harry’s arms fall limp at her sides as Louis runs one finger down Harry’s slit.

“Fuck me, Louis, please,” Harry whines.

“So polite,” Louis smiles.

She quickly draws her hand out and tugs her yellow bottoms to the side, exposing her beautiful, clean-shaven pussy, glistening with wetness already. “Look at you,” she murmurs, mainly to herself as she sinks down to her knees. They will definitely ache later from being pressed against the unforgiving tile.

She spreads Harry’s lips, getting a better view of her swollen clit and inner folds. She brings her other hand up to press her thumb against the button, encouraged to start rubbing it in circular motions as Harry lets out a string of moans. Seeing how worked up she is, Louis gently slips one finger into Harry and the girl lets out a noise so loud, Louis would worry that beachgoers outside could hear Harry if she were able to think of anything else besides the girl in front of her.

Louis pumps her finger in and out of Harry a few times before adding a second finger. She feels Harry’s walls contact around her in response to the addition and she rubs at her clit with more vigor as she fucks her with her fingers.

“Yeah, babe, you like that?” Louis growls.

Harry’s legs start to tremble and she shoots a hand out to support herself against the countertop behind her. “So good,” Harry whimpers. “’M getting close, Lou.”

“Come for me, gorgeous.” Louis says, pumping her fingers in even faster.

Harry collapses against the counter as she comes, her legs giving out on her. Louis follows, slowing her ministrations a bit to continue drawing Harry’s orgasm and the aftershocks out of her, until finally Harry pushes at her arm.

“’S sensitive,” she pants.

Louis gets back up to her feet to press soft kisses to Harry’s lips as she regains her breath. Harry grabs at Louis’ hips where her swimsuit has fallen to and starts to tug on the material.

“Want to eat you out,” Harry announces.

“Harry, it's fine, you don't have to..” Louis starts.

“Trust me, I want to. Do you want that?”

“Ugh, _yes_. Your mouth is sinful,” Louis groans.

In turn, Harry tugs on Louis’ swimsuit until it falls down to Louis’ feet. Harry grips her hips to help her step out of it, mesmerized by Louis’ curves, her soft belly tapering down to wide hips and thick, muscular thighs with her neatly trimmed mound nestled between them.

“You’re perfect,” Harry exhales.

“Not perfect,” Louis rebuts.

“Perfect to me,” Harry states with finality. “Do you want to lay back on that bench?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Louis breathes out, feeling the air between them thicken once again and Harry guides Louis down onto the uncomfortable bench, spreading her legs out and settling between them.

Louis watches Harry as Harry takes a moment to just look at her pussy, before diving in face first. Louis lets out a moan as Harry enthusiastically licks up and down the crease between her folds, swirling her tongue around as she goes. She licks her out like it’s her favorite meal.

Harry trails her mouth down to Louis’ hole, gathering up the wetness there on her tongue, before moving back up to her clit and fitting her lips around it. Louis’ hands shoot down to grab Harry’s hair. Her clit has always been sensitive and Louis feels like her nerves are on fire in the best way possible as Harry pays such dedicated attention to it.

She gathers up the loose curls hanging around Harry’s face in her hands to keep them out of the way, tugging lightly as she goes. Harry groans against her cunt at the action, so Louis tugs a little harder. Harry suckles even harder around her clit in response.

“Oh my god, Harry, baby, that feels so good,” Louis cries.

Harry switches back and forth between sucking her clit and flicking it with her tongue, until Louis’ is so worked up she can barely even speak.

“C-close,” Louis whines.

Harry brings a hand up, letting a finger circle around Louis’ entrance without pressing it in, sucking her clit frantically. Suddenly, Louis’ back arches off the bench as her hips start to twitch uncontrollably. She reaches her hands up to grab at her tits as Harry licks her through the orgasm.

Louis lets go of Harry’s hair as her back falls back flat against the wood.

“Jesus.”

“Just Harry will do,” Harry retorts, looking pleased with herself for the unoriginal joke.

Louis rolls her eyes. “Come up here, you numpty,” she says fondly, standing up and opening her arms. Harry leans into her, both of them naked, Harry’s bikini top still hanging around her neck. They stand there, embracing for a few still moments. Louis basks in the intimacy of it, surprised by how comfortable she feels with this girl that she’s just met. Suddenly, a thought hits her.

“Oh my god,” she gasps.

Harry pulls back. “What?” She asks, concerned.

“We didn't even lock the door! Anyone could have come in!”

Harry giggles, “Yeah, well, if anyone came up, they probably heard the noises and turned right back around.”

“True… you are a loud one,” Louis teases.

“Hey! You weren’t exactly quiet yourself!”

“Couldn’t help myself when you were so good at eating pussy,” Louis replies.

“Ah yes, well, that is one of my special skills. It’s listed on my resume and everything,” Harry smirks.

A peel of laughter bursts out of Louis. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Too ridiculous for you to go on a date with me?” Harry asks, blinking innocently (although her tits are still out, so really, it’s not too innocent).

“Hmm… I don’t know…” Louis pretends to ponder, until Harry sticks that bottom lip out in a pout again. “Oh come off it, of course, I would love to go on a date with you. Many, many dates.”

Harry preens. “What about today? When is your shift over?”

Maybe to some, this would come off as too strong, but Louis has been single for far too long and she felt a connection with this lovely girl the second her blue eyes met Harry’s green ones.

Louis looks down at her watch, reminded she is still completely naked. “Uh- in ten minutes. Zayn is probably going to kill me for leaving her alone so long.”

“Niall has been trying to get me to go out and meet someone the entire semester so she better not be mad.”

“Well, _I’m_ definitely glad you didn’t go out and meet someone before,” Louis responds. “Come on, let’s get dressed and get back out there so we can tell our friends where we are going. How do you feel about smoothies?”

“Smoothies are great,” Harry beams, and yeah, Louis is already a goner for that smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I haven't written anything besides a college essay in years and I've never written smut so sorry if this sucked, but I had a lot of fun writing it! The world needs more Girl Direction fics. Please leave kudos and/or constructive criticism!


End file.
